


And I'd Choose You

by glorfindely



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Although somewhat reluctant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reunion, Switching, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorfindely/pseuds/glorfindely
Summary: Ren has been away on a mission for Snoke for a long time. Hux is eager to see him again.Featuring: Sex against a wall, maybe a toy, lazy morning sex, and some uncalled-for feelings.





	And I'd Choose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rmn_werefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmn_werefoxes/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by a tweet about Hux loving to be pressed against a wall by Kylo. I couldn't stop thinking about it.
> 
> Merry christmas, Romi, I hope you find this enjoyable<3
> 
> The title and the quote in the beginning is from a book called The Chaos of Stars. I haven't read it but this quote was perfect (courtesy of Jeu who tweeted about it).

 

 

 

 

 

**And I'd choose you;**

**in a hundred lifetimes,**

**in a hundred worlds,**

**in any version of reality,**

**I'd find you and**

**I'd choose you**

 

**-The Chaos of Stars**

 

 

 

 

 

Hux was speed-walking through the halls of the Finalizer, using every ounce of willpower he had not to run. He didn't care what the crew might think, even if he was hoping they thought he was hurrying to get to a meeting. He felt like a giddy teen, it was stupid, but he couldn't stop it. He was back. Ren was back. He'd been away on a mission for so long. They hadn't seen each other in so long. 3 months, 2 weeks and 3 days to be exact, not that Hux was keeping track at all.

He was granted access to Ren's quarters and hurried inside, stopping when he saw him standing by the table further in, where he was just placing his helmet and lightsaber hilt. He looked up when he heard Hux entering, turning towards him.

"Hux." 

"Ren."

He was infuriating, standing there like they hadn't been apart for months. Hux broke first, walking closer, but he didn't miss the visible relaxation of Ren's posture when he started moving. He walked all the way up to him and didn't hesitate to take his face in between his hands and kiss him. He soon enough felt Ren's hands on him, clutching desperately. When they broke apart, Ren brought their foreheads together and they stayed like that for a moment. Hux opened his eyes to see Ren looking at him. He couldn't handle the look in Ren's eyes, and so he started tugging at his clothing. Ren chuckled, and started tugging at Hux's clothes in return. 

"I'm filthy, I haven't cleaned in awhile."

"Don't care, need to feel you." Hux said, breathing harder already, desperate to feel the warmth of Ren's skin. Ren groaned, and they made quick work of removing all their clothes. Ren took a hold of the back of Hux's thighs and lifted him, carrying him towards the bed. He knew how much Hux loved it when he lifted him like that, the show of strength enough to be arousing. Ren shifted his hands to his ass, squeezing, and it made the plug shift. Hux moaned, hiding his face in Ren's neck. Ren made an appreciative noise as he reached between Hux's cheeks and felt the end of the plug. He loved the process of opening him up for his cock, but Hux's desperation to have him fast felt too good right now. 

"Couldn't wait to have my cock back, huh?" He pressed on Hux's plug, making him moan again, squirming slightly in Ren's grip.

He placed Hux on the bed, and the moment there was a gap between them Hux gripped Ren's cock. "Well, I very much missed this." _Missed you_. 

Ren surged forward, kissing Hux hard, quickly becoming sloppy when he started rocking their hips together. He reached between them to pull out the plug, Hux moaning into his mouth at the movement of it.

"Gonna make you feel so good, Hux." Ren suddenly manhandled him, sitting up and pulling him into his lap, before moving towards the edge of the bed and leaving it again, Hux's legs around his waist. Hux yelped a bit in surprise, but didn't argue. 

Hux then felt the cold press of the wall at his back as Ren pressed him against it. Ren rocked his hips against Hux's again, pressing their chests tight together, the weight of Ren against him making Hux that much harder. " _Yes_ " he said, moaning, the harder Ren pressed him to the wall. 

Ren breached him with two fingers, fucking him slowly. "You're already so loose and good for me, Hux. Did you start fucking yourself on your fingers the moment you were notified that my ship was approaching?" Hux clung to him, as Ren nibbled lightly on his neck and kept fucking into him with his fingers. 

"Yes. _Yes_ , I did. Your cock, Ren, give me your damn cock." He said, gasping as Ren rubbed over his spot before removing his fingers.

"Mm, needy, aren't you?" He kissed him on the lips while he fetched the lube with the Force, making Hux hold himself up briefly while he slicked himself. He hoisted him up further before sinking him down onto his cock. Fully inside, Ren pressed their chest tight together again, Hux wriggling his hips. Ren was pressing him so hard against the wall that is wasn't possible for him to move much, it was all up to Ren. He thrust slow and haltingly, slightly shallow, but it was still deep enough that it sent pleasure through Hux from every movement as he grew gradually louder. He tried getting friction for his own cock on Ren's stomach but Ren wouldn't let him. 

"Ren, I'm close, so close." Ren made a humming sound, and abruptly stopped moving. Hux almost let out a sob from how close he was, his dick aching between them. He whined instead, he knew what Ren was doing. He lifted Hux's thighs higher against him, and making more space between them he started moving again, but slower and much more shallow. Hux was digging the nails of one hand into Ren's shoulder, and started tugging at his hair with the other, making Ren moan into his neck. He didn't know how Ren's muscles held out so long, as his own legs were trembling already. He very much appreciated the feel of Ren's hard, flexed arms though, and brought the hand previously in his hair down to feel his arm working. 

"Kylo-" Hux moaned, and Ren quickly brought their bodies tight together again, trapping Hux's cock between them, and driving his own as deep into Hux as possible. Hux felt a sob bubble up his throat as Ren stopped holding back and drove into him full force, finally giving proper friction to Hux's own cock as well. He came with a shout, Ren pounding him through it until he reached his own, letting go of one of Hux's thighs to brace himself against the wall as he groaned loudly into Hux's neck, who felt him pulsing inside him. 

They stayed still for a moment, catching their breath, before Ren slipped out of him, but still holding onto him. 

"I don't know if I can stand." Hux said, feeling his whole body shaking. Ren just kissed him. "I've got you", he said and carried him toward the refresher. Inside, he slowly let him down, making sure to hold onto him as his knees wobbled. Ren turned on the shower and led Hux in after it was hot enough. They just stood under the warm water for a moment, both still calming down. After a short while Hux reached for the soap, and started slowly washing Ren's hair, taking time and care with it, Ren closing his eyes as he did. He washed his own hair in a more effective manner.

Ren ran his hands along Hux's body, appreciating everything he hadn't touched for so long. He went down on his knees, kissing Hux on the stomach, softly massaging the soft insides of his thighs, before he took a hold of Hux's hips to turn him around so he was facing against the wall. He spread his ass cheeks and gave him a kiss to the insides, before he started sucking Hux clean, Hux gasping and bracing himself against the wall. It was only fair he cleaned himself out of Hux. It didn't take long before Hux's legs were shaking again, moaning softly from Ren's tongue. Taking mercy on him before he really could not stand anymore, he stopped and they finished washing themselves. Ren still carried Hux back into the room after they had dried off. 

Hux laid himself directly on top of Ren in bed. "You were away too long." 

"I know, Hux. But I can't do anything about it. I go where he tells me to."

"Yes, I know." Hux sighed. He kissed along Ren's neck, biting softly. They usually tried their best to not touch themselves when they were apart, it made it all that much better when they finally came together again, but it also meant they were quite insatiable for some time. They were both already half hard again.

Hux placed both his hands in Ren's hair as he claimed his lips, and he opened for him to deepen it. Hux slowly started to rock his hips against Ren's, while he placed his legs between Ren's to move them apart. Ren moaned into Hux mouth. "Are you going to be good for me too, Ren?" Hux said as he took a hold of one of Ren's thighs to lift it against his side, rocking against him all the while. Ren just nodded, biting at his lower lip. 

"Where's the-" Hux didn't finish the sentence before the lube fell onto the bed next to them, retrieved from the floor by the wall. Hux ran one hand up along Ren's stomach, squeezing his pecs, before flicking one of his nipples, making him gasp and arch his back. 

"Mm, however much I love having you above me, you really are beautiful like this," Hux said, kissing one of his pecs. A red tint was visible on Ren's cheeks, and he turned away into the pillow, moaning low in his throat. Hux felt fondness at the sight, and after slicking two fingers he kissed him on the cheek. While nuzzling his nose against Ren's he started carefully touching one finger to his rim. Circling it and slowly pushing in, he heard Ren gasp at the intrusion, he was so tight. 

"Your so tight, Ren, you are going to feel amazing around me." Hux heard Ren moaning his name as his finger entered him more fully. He slid it carefully in and out to make Ren used to the feeling, before he searched for the spot that would make him squirm beneath him. Ren arched his back for him and Hux again thought of how beautiful Ren looked like this, completely at Hux's mercy. He quickly added another finger, eager to be inside him, to feel his tightness. Ren started moaning in earnest as Hux fucked him with two fingers, spreading them and making sure to rub his prostate, but not too much. Hux wanted him to come from his cock, not his fingers. 

Hux slowed his fingers, and leaning over him he kissed his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "I wish I had your strength, Ren. I would have loved to take you against the wall like you did me. I think you'd enjoy that." He felt Ren shiver at his words.

Ren turned his head towards him and captured his lips in a sloppy kiss, panting. "I could-ah-make that happen. I could help you. Use the Force so you wouldn't need to hold all my weight." Hux considered. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to. The thought made his cock throb painfully. 

"If you're sure you can do it. I would very much like to try." He removed his fingers, Ren whining at the loss. They got up slowly, Ren taking Hux hand to lead him towards the wall. Hux snatched the lube before leaving the bed. 

Ren put his back against the wall, aligning Hux between his legs. Hux made fast work of slicking his cock, Ren hooking one of his legs around Hux's hips. He looked into Rens eyes. "Are you sure you can do this?" He knew he shouldn't doubt Ren's powers, but he also knew Ren could easily loose control during sex. In the way of an answer Ren started sliding upwards along the wall, the other leg going around Hux's hip. Hux gripped his thighs as well as he could, groaning a bit when he felt Ren's powerful thighs squeeze around him. He let go of one thigh to take a hold of his own cock, holding it firm as Ren slowly lowered onto it, both of them moaning at the feeling. Ren was still tight and Hux almost lost himself right there. 

When Ren was fully seated Hux regained a firm grip on his thighs, feeling his muscles working. He hid his face in Ren's neck, licking a stripe up to his jawline. He felt Ren wriggle slightly and gasped into his ear. "I don't think I will be able to hold out for long, " Hux groaned out. Ren didn't say anything, simply rolled his hips more firmly, prompting Hux to start thrusting. Hux gladly did. Too aroused to hold back he did not thrust slowly, pounding into Ren with abandon, placing his face between Ren's pecs, feeling him flex them, making Hux moan even louder. Ren squeezed his thighs harder around Hux and Hux felt himself getting too close. "Ren, I can't...Kylo!" Hux came with a shout, leaning his forehead against Ren's chest. "My arms are dying, but you didn't come yet. Come back to the bed with me?" Hux looked up at him, kissing him along the jawline. Ren grinned down at him, but it broke into a low whine as Hux slipped out of him. "It's a bit hard to properly let go when I'm focusing on the Force like this as well." He slowly got back to his feet, and Hux led him unsteadily back to the bed. He made Ren lie down for him and he instantly spread his legs for Hux to sit between them. He massaged his inner thighs and Ren thrust unconsciously upwards, seeking friction for his painfully hard cock, pre-come leaking prettily for Hux. Ren reached for his own cock, needing to get off. Hux smiled mischievously at him. "No. I'm not done with you yet." Ren groaned at that, but let his hand fall back to the bed, fisting in the sheets. 

Hux leaned over to the edge of the bed, opening the drawer to pull out his favorite purple dildo, nicely ribbed. He heard Ren whine as he caught site of it. Hux chuckled and rubbed his thigh with one hand. 

"We should really have more then one bottle of lube lying around," he said, sighing, as the lube was once again not within reach when they needed it. It came floating through the air, and Hux thought not for the first time that Ren likely loved showing off his powers in silly ways for Hux. He grabbed it quickly and coated the toy, he didn't want to make Ren wait much longer. He took one or Ren's legs and placed it against his shoulder. Ren made such delicious sounds as Hux pushed the toy in that it was almost enough to make him rise once again, no matter how spent he felt. 

He thrust the toy hard a few times, watching Ren arch his back and cry out for him. Making sure it was touching his prostate he turned on the vibration and watched as Ren started shaking from the pleasure, pinching his eyes shut as he cried out. He was so beautiful to watch, Hux almost got lost in the sight of him. He had this powerful man all to himself like this, watching him wrecked underneath him. "Hux... So close. Close," Ren gasped out. Hux switched the vibration to a higher intensity, enough to make Ren come completely undone. "Armie!" He came with a shout and a sob, pulling Hux abruptly out of his trance. 

As Ren slowly came back to himself, breath slowing, he realized what he had shouted. He rubbed away the tears that had run down his face with the back of one shaky hand and saw Hux looking at him with wide eyes, completely still, the toy shut off but still inside him. Ren had never called him that before, ever. 

"Hux, I...didn't mean to call you that." Hux pulled the toy out of him, a bit too fast, making Ren gasp loudly. He diverted his gaze from Ren's, a visible blush on his cheeks. "Don't worry about it, Ren." His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke again as he quickly left the bed to get to the 'fresher.

Inside, he deposited the toy in the sink, leaning his hands on the counter. It was too much, he was never supposed to feel this much. They both knew they were more to each other than just sex, it wasn't purely casual. But there was so much emotion in Ren calling him that. How could there be so much emotion in just a name? It was just a name. His name. A name no one _ever_ called him by. 

When he had calmed down he cleaned himself a bit, then brought a towel back to Ren. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking up the second he heard Hux re-entering the room. Giving it to Ren, he toweled off in silence as Hux went to lie down, feeling exhausted. He never slept well without Ren, and it felt like he hadn't slept in literal months. 

Ren was still sitting at the edge of the bed. "Ren. Get in bed." Ren turned and looked at him for a moment before he moved onto it next to Hux. He pulled the sheets up to cover them and lied down next to Hux on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Hux just sighed and moved so he could lie with his head on Ren's chest. Ren's arms came around him as Hux stroked his fingers over Ren's pecs. 

"I know you hate that name." He had his face turned into Hux's hair as he spoke. 

Hux kissed Ren's chest. "I... It's all right. For you, just for you. But don't you dare call me that around anyone else or I will cut you in your sleep." Ren chuckled and kissed the top of his head. He knew Hux was capable, but the way he was nuzzling and stroking Ren's chest, as well as sounding drowsy, took away some of the seriousness to the threat. 

 He carded his hand through Hux's hair and heard his breath grow more slow and even, feeling his own consciousness start to slip with him. He knew they both slept poorly without the other, however loathed they were to admit to it. As Hux was sleeping soundly on his chest he whispered a soft "night, Armie", before he too drifted off. 

 

* * *

 

Hux woke to a warm and pleasurable feeling. Moaning while still half asleep he looked down to see Ren lapping lazily at his cock. He smiled drowsily and wound his fingers into Ren's soft sleep-disheveled hair. He indulged in Ren's slow sucking for a few more moments before he wanted to touch him too. "Ren, get back up here." He didn't need to be told twice as he pulled off Hux's cock with an obscene pop and scrambled up the bed to be level with Hux. 

They both lay on their sides and Hux slid his thigh in between Ren's legs. He started rubbing himself against Hux's thigh as they kissed slowly, Ren fraiming Hux's face with large warm hands and Hux carding his fingers through Ren's hair. Hux opened for him willingly as Ren's tongue licked lightley at his lips, the kiss deepening as Ren worked himself to full hardness against Hux's thigh. 

After several minutes of languid kissing Hux removed his leg from between Ren's, prompting Ren to get above him. "I want you inside me again," Hux said as Ren brought their foreheads together and rolled his hips against Hux's. He would never have enough of Ren, and he would not have anyone else. Nobody knew Hux like Ren did, or the other way around. 

Ren summoned the lube yet again--such a waste of his powers, but so very convenient--and slicked two fingers to enter Hux with. He was still slightly loose from the night before so it didn't take long for him to be ready for Ren, who could fit three fingers in with not much trouble.

Ren slicked himself and kept their foreheads pressed together as he entered Hux at an excruciatingly slow pace. When he was buried to the hilt Hux wrapped his legs around his back and Ren brought their chests flush together. Both still drowsy from sleep, it went slow. They clung to each other, breathing into each other's mouths, reveling in the slowness and laziness of the movements. 

Hux kept his hands in Ren's hair, alternating between carding his fingers through it and light tugging as Ren sucked on his neck, their hips thrusting in slow movements. 

The pleasure built slowly, both wanting to take their time, as well as preserve the calm and drowzy morning feeling, neither eager to leave and start the day. 

Hux prompted for Ren to roll them, which he did easily, leaving Hux on top of him. He placed his hands on Ren's pecs and squeezed as he leaned down to captured his lips in another kiss. Hux started rolling his hips as their kiss deepened, Ren tightening his hands on his hips in a bruising grip, moaning into the kiss. 

As Hux worked himself on Ren's cock--still at a leisurely pace--he kissed Ren's nose and nuzzled his own against it. He kissed Ren's ears and nibbled at the lobe, Ren moving his hands down to Hux's thighs to stroke them. It was altogether too slow and emotional this morning, and it made Hux realize how much he really craved--and missed--Ren's presence whenever they were apart. They weren't supposed to grow attached like this. They both knew it, and they both still let it happen.

With a last kiss to Ren's lips he sat up more properly, still bracing himself on Ren's chest, and started moving faster, harder. Ren took a hold of his hips again to help him keep the pace, slamming him down onto his own cock. The sight of Hux with his head tipped back and mouth slightly open was such a gorgeous sight, and the orgasm hit Ren with a sudden and incredible force. Hux felt the grip on his hips grow bruising again as he heard Ren moaning his name and he was help onto his cock as Ren pulsed warm inside him. He barely let himself come down from it before he grabbed Hux's cock and pumped vigorously. Hux kept rolling his hips, making Ren's cock brush over his spot one last time. He came with a shout and a tight squeeze to Ren's pecs, making Ren groan even after just finishing. His spend coated Ren's stomach, who ran a finger through and put it in his mouth to suck it of. It was filthy, but it still made Hux groan, his over-sensitive hole twitching weekly around Ren's softening cock. He slipped off him with a slight hiss, lying down on top of Ren, feeling his own come slick between them. He could afford to not care for a moment, he knew he had to leave soon. 

He kissed Ren on the soft skin beneath his jaw. "How much time do we have?" Hux knew Ren would understand what he meant. 

"You know I never know for sure. It could be 2 days or a month. Come back after your shift ends?" He ran his fingers along Hux's spine, feeling him shiver at the light touch. 

Hux lifted himself up on his elbows and framed Ren's face with his hands. Stroking his fingers over Ren's cheekbones he kissed him slowly, feeling Ren's fingers at the nape of his neck. He removed himself from Ren after a too short while. Before leaving though, he gave a kiss to each of Ren's abused pecs. They were red and scratched from Hux's hands on them. Then without answering he left the bed, leaving Ren looking after him. 

He methodically cleaned off his own come transferred from Ren, as well as what was crusting against his thighs. He was reluctant to leave after being separated for so long, but he knew he would see him again after his shift. It would pass quickly.

Walking back into the bedchamber he frowned at the clothes lying around on the floor, he hoped they wouldn't be visibly crumpled. He smoothed his hands over his clothes while dressing so they would look as good as possible, although when he donned his greatcoat it would likely hide any apparent wrinkle. He looked briefly over at Ren before he picked up his hat. He was still lying when Hux had left him, silently looking at him while he dressed. He could see the questioning look on his face. 

Right when he turned away he heard Ren saying, "Hux?"

Hux placed his hat over his hair, and turned back to him. "You know I'll always come back to you, Kylo." And at that he left him. 

After he had left, Ren smiled, then got up to get ready for his own day, anticipating their next meeting. 

 

 


End file.
